


All is as it was meant to be.

by hannahannibal15



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, F/M, In Love, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, meet as kids, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahannibal15/pseuds/hannahannibal15
Summary: Leonard McCoy finally meets his soulmates and his life is ruined...or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> any criticism is appreciated, I would love to know what you guys think about it!

Leonard McCoy was thirteen years old and his life was fucked. Finally! Finally, he had found his soulmates and one was a stony faced six year old vulcan and the other was a three year old human who could barely walk without tripping on his own feet. But all his parents could do was coo over them and tell Leonard how lucky he was to have found his soulmates so early on, especially considering he had two. Not everyone did find them so early. But it didn't make it any easier to accept that he was soulmates with a pair of children, one of them an emotionless robot. When he'd met the vulcan, Spock, he had just stared at Leonard for a long moment before going back to his PADD. His mother had looked at him sadly before apolagizing to Leonard. She placed her hand on Spocks silky hair and hummed under her breath. Leonard had sat back and refused to speak for the rest of the visit, content to let his parents talk to Spocks mother who had insisted he call her Amanda. He didn't mind her but she was human and easy to read, Spock was impossible and he could only imagine that would get worse with age. 

Meeting Jim had maybe been worse. Because the small boy had taken quite a shine to Leonard and enjoyed being entirely too close. Small sticky fingers curled into Leonards clean shirt and he pressed his face into Leonards neck, breath hot on his skin. And it didn't matter how many times Leonard pushed him away, he always came toddling back. Th adults all cooed, even Winona, Jims mother who looked like maybe her heart was in a constant state of shattering. When she held Jim it was like she was cradling her grief at the same time. Maybe that was why Jim was so touchy, eager to be held by someone who didnt cry when they looked at him too long. 

Being with both of them was...interesting. The moment Jim had seen Spock, he'd toddled forward and reached up to grab Spocks ears. The vulcan went rigid and he looked decidedly uncomfortable but he did not step away. Jim stuck to Spock like glue, and Amanda looked at them with wonder because Spock allowed it. He didnt reciprocate at all and he didnt speak to anyone but he allowed the touch. Let Jim crawl into his lap and press dirty food crusted kisses against his skin. And Leonard felt a weird emotion swirl up in his gut. He didnt want them. He was thirteen and starting high school, he didnt need two little kids hanging over his head but he hated the easy way the accepted each other and he felt jealous. Spock hadnt even barely looked at him and Jim had given him a fleeting hug when he'd entered the room but had otherwise been at Spocks side. He scowled at them, they lookedlike they belonged together. He felt his father press a heavy hand onto his shoulder. He craned his head to look at his father from his seat on the couch.  
"It wont always feel this way, Len. One day those two will be your whole world, try not to be too mad at how young they are."  
He shrunk back down in his seat and glared some more.


	2. Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life and help me write, especially if I know what people like and don't like.  
> cheers for the kudos!

It was the Kirks turn to host Jims soulmates. Something that had Sam groaning loudly andslamming doors for the two weeks leading up to their arrivals. Jim could understand his anger considering he had yet to find his soulmate and sometimes their farmhouse felt like it was drifting apart, seperating the boys from their mother and then eventually,seperating Jim from Sam.   
It was lonely and cold but atleast in the summer, Jim had Spock and Bones (so named because Leonards father had bought him a skeleton last year when he expressed an interest in becoming a doctor.)  
But all Sam had were memories of better times.  
And it had gotten worse afew months earlier when their mother had introduced them to Frank.   
Jim shuddered at the thought. He didnt like Frank at all but his mother just brushed off his protests.  
His opinion didnt matter much as a five year old.  
He shook himself from his brief stupor whenhe heard a knock on the door. He rushed as fast as he could, pushing past Winona. Making her laugh at his eagerness.  
He briefly wished he could bottle that sound. It didnt happen often.  
He pulled the door open and was wrapping his arms around Spock at breakneck speed.  
Spock didnt move an inch. Jim liked that about him. He was solid, an immovable object.  
Spock gently returned the gesture with as little touching as possible. So incredibly gentle, like he thought he might shatter Jim with one wrong move. It only made Jim hug him harder.  
He only let go when his mother pried him off and dragged him inside and even then as soon as Spock was seated on the worn, floral couch in their living room, Jim was up by his side and breathing in the spicy scent that clung to Spocks robes.   
He chattered endlessly, telling Spock everything that had happened since theyd seen each other last. He liked that Spock looked him in the eye when he spoke. His mother and brother never did. It was too painful to see his father eyes looking back at them.  
Spock nodded along, asking questions at the appropriate times, and looking like he actually cared about what Jim had to say.  
He was so busy talking he hadnt heard the knock on the door or when the McCoys came into the house, it was only when he caught the movement that he froze in the middle of his sentence and leapt off the couch.  
"Bones!" He shouted and launched himself at the older boy, who looked mildly panicked at the idea of having an armful of five year old. Jim pushed his face into Bones' neck and breathed him in.  
Bones pulled a face and looking very uncomfortable, pushed Jim away gently but firmly.  
Jim frowned but didnt say anything. It wasnt unusual for this to happen. Bones had always distanced himself from both Jim and Spock. But where Jim clamoured for his attention, Spock seemed to have taken it as a personal affront and had done his best to replicate Bones' behaviour. It was a gap that got bigger and bigger as the years went by. Jim torn between them.  
He drifted back over to Spock after five minutes of trying to get closer to Bones only to have the boyplant himself firmly between his parents on the other couch.   
******************************************************************************  
Spock was staring at Leonard with a face devoid of emotion. It made his skin itch.  
He scowled and sunk a little lower in his seat, ignoring the disapproving look he was getting from his mother.  
Nothing had changed, he still didnt want them and he was angry with the universe for doing this. But it didnt stop the way his stomach got all knotty when he saw how Jim leaned into Spocks side, talking his ear off. When he saw how Spock let Jim play with the sleeve of his robes or gently pet his ears. The way Spocks eyes softened when he looked at Jim or how Jims whole body relaxed like hed had the weight of world taken from his shoulders.  
It made him hate them more. He didnt want to feel this way.  
He felt sick to his stomach at the idea of that. They were just kids. But he couldnt help feeling like he was being cheated somehow.  
He watched them for an hour, feeling like there was a piece of glass seperating him from them.  
It was a lonely feeling.  
He scratched absentmindedly at his wrist where Spocks name was written with beautiful and clear handwriting.  
He hadnt realised hed been glaring at the other two boys until his father elbowed him gently in the side.   
"It'll get better Leo, but only if you give them a chance."  
Leonard ran his hand through his hair before sighing and getting up and moving over to sit on the floor by Jim who lit up like a supernova. He tried to ignore the blank stare that he was getting from Spock and just let Jims mindless chatter fill his mind. It wasnt long before he felt his eyes start to droop.  
******************************************************************************  
It was a shame he never knew that Spock was the one to move him onto the couch, Jim stuffing a pillow under his head.  
Jim drifted away when his mother called them for lunch, But Spock stayed behind a moment longer to look at this boy with whom he was destined to spend his life.  
He didnt know how to do this. With Jim it was easy because he did all the work. Spock just had to recieve.  
With Leonard he felt like he did when he was on Vulcan.  
Bare. On display.  
It made him angry, though hed never admit it. How unfair that he'd be paired with too illogical human beings. Just something else that made him a dissapointment in the eyes of Vulcan.  
He reached out and barely there brushed some of Leonards hair from his face and then he was turning and walking away.


End file.
